The Little One
by embidedbythesand
Summary: He's decided he liked him. He would be granted his protection. That was a rarity, for he grew to learn to only look out for himself. Now he is ungrown, so just this once, would he look out for the little one. (HUMAN AU)


**A one-shot depicting how Big G feels about Sam and some of how he feels about the human world in general. I thought it would be interesting to depict him as a sort of "father figure" if you will. Maybe not that deep but, he just cares about the boy a lot alright?**

 **I'd imagine this takes place shortly after KOTM and before GvsK in my** lil **universe, (if confused** , **I'd say read "used to be a shadow" before reading this. but basically, he's a human now,** ig **that'd really be all you need to know.**

* * *

"Rawwwrrr! Die!"

"No, YOU DIE! AHHHH! Phhewww boom gaaarrrhh!"

Gojira watched the hatchling called "Sam" in complete puzzlement. He was flinging around small pests around in his hands and crashing them into each other, making them "talk". The Doctor said that they are called, "toys".

The monster - now " _person_ " - learned that these tiny giants were rulers of his - _his_ \- Earth when he was at rest in the center. They were much bigger than the toys the boy now plays with, but nothing compared to him. He is - was - the biggest.

Now he is small. He has been small for several sunrises now and has learned much about the squishes, which he has also learned are called "humans" or "people". They all have "names", too. "Serizawa" or "Doctor", "Graham", "Madison". He has learned _his_ name is " **Gojira** ". He has learned he now has "hair", and "clothes", and a "bed", in a "house". With "people". One of those people is Sam, who is a "child".

His "parents" ("Ford" and "Elle"), after a bit of hesitation and private talks, have allowed "Gojira" and "Doctor" to stay with them in their "home". "Ford" tends to watch him closely. "Elle" tends to avoid him carefully. "Sam" tends to talk to him _**constantly**_.

Gojira doesn't mind. The child seemed "trustworthy". Worthy of trust. (The Doctor taught him that word, and many more, his favorite is _**"No."**_ ) Albeit, his vocabulary is still as vague as one of a two-year-old's so he typically does not understand what the child is asking for. It took five minutes of charade and pointing for Gorjira to understand he as asking him to "Get me a juice box, please."

The boy is saying something to him. He can only process the word, "Look!", and so he does. Sam takes the toy and smashes it into "blocks" stacked on top of another, causing the structure to tumble to the floor, the boy laughs. Gojira feels his mouth curl up, and huffs.

He isn't sure what it is inside of him, but he finds himself _drawn_ to the child. Perhaps it is because he seems to be the only human aside from the Doctor who _cares_ to interact with him, someone who doesn't just say "No, Gojira." or "Don't do that.". The child - Sam - seems to ramble on about himself, and when he is not, he appears to be asking him questions. He would always just look down at him blankly before "Ford" would say something to him ( _He doesn't understand you, Sammy._ ) and "Sammy" would groan.

He must be lonely, he thought to himself in his own language. The boy would wander around _desperately_ trying to play with somebody, _anybody._ He would even try to play with the Doctor, whom would amuse him for a few minutes before turning away and doing whatever the hell he was doing, and "Sam" would walk off, defeated. He did not understand how someone could be lonely. Why they would even _want_ to be around others. Others are not trustworthy. The Doctor explained that humans are social creatures. Gojira huffed. Gojira is _not_ social. Or was. He found himself craving for the other humans to talk to him since shrinking. Few would. Sam was one of them. Only for a bit though. Then he would say "Go away." and retreat to his "room".

Or perhaps, Gojira possessed paternal instincts regarding the boy. When he did not interact, he would watch intently. Watch what he was doing. Watch how he was doing. After all, he persisted in assisting him in his quest for a juice box.

And he decided he certainly did not want anything to happen to him.

He's decided he liked him. He would be granted his protection. That was a rarity, for he grew to learn to only look out for himself. Now he is ungrown, so just this once, would he look out for the little one.

Not that he _loved_ the boy or anything.

Albeit, he decided to lift himself up from the "couch" (he still was getting used to his tail or spikes not being there) and lower himself to "Sam"'s level, and engage in the act of "playing" with him. The boy tries to roar like him, and "laughs". He finds himself laughing too.

Well, maybe a little. Just a little.

* * *

 **Sam: *exists***  
 **Gojira: I have only known this child for a day and a half, but if anything happens to this child, I will kill everyone in this room, and then myself.**

 **I probably wrote Sam as too young (he would probably be 10 around this time) but hey, this ain't even canon so it's** whateva **.**


End file.
